Tales of Stacie
by Poke Girl301
Summary: Join Stacie on her journey with Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, and her sister Serena. When she starts to have feelings for Clemont she struggles to tell him how she feels. Can she succeed?
1. Prolouge

Tales of Stacie

My name is Stacie I live in Vaniville town in the Kalos Region. I live with my mom and little sister, Serena. My father died before Serena was born, I was 2 at the time. Serena is 10 but I`m 12. I usually wear a pink striped tank top and a blue pleated skirt. I have hair that is so long it comes to my bottom. And it is light blonde.

My pokemon are buneary, pachirisu, and amaura. My friends are Serena, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont. Well I have a crush on Clemont and anytime when Bonnie asks someone to marry him I sort of laugh inside but on the outside I get shocked.

It all started when I decided to travel with Serena after she got Fennekin. I`ll skip a little bit of the time. After a while Serena and I met Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, when Serena saw Ash she remembered him from a pokemon camp she took when she was 7. Then Bonnie came up to me and said "Will you marry my brother?" Then I said "Look little girl I don't know who you are or who I`m going to m-." At that moment I saw a boy that looked my age coming up behind her and said "Bonnie, I told you not to do that again!" When I saw him my face was in awe, I loved him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our story begins, with a nightmare. It started when I was in a forest like the one all of us were staying at while we were making our way to Lumiose City. I was walking around for a while but then I saw Bonnie looking at me with sad eyes. I started approaching her but then an Ursaring started running towards Bonnie! But before it could run into her she vanished! While it was confused I started backing away slowly and quietly, but I stepped on a twig by accident! When it looked up I started running like crazy. But I saw a large pit, I stopped just in time. But the Ursaring was still chasing after me! So I to jumpped!

At that moment I woke up screaming, but nobody woke up. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn`t, so I decided to go swimming. When I was ready to go I saw Bonnie out of Serena`s tent. "What are you doing up this early?" I asked. She said "I can`t sleep." I sighed and said "Well, do you want to go swimming?" She said "Yes!" When she got her swimsuit on we headed out.

In a short time we made our way to a small pond that we swam in the day we came to the forest. It was still dark out so we did not put sunscreen on, we than began swimming. Once or twice I had to swim down to get Bonnie because she fell asleep while she was swimming. That's when I said "Maybe you should lay down." "Alright" she said

After a while it was still dark out but soon the sun would come up, so I decided it was time to go back to camp. When I got out of the pond putting a towel on I was going to get Bonnie but she was sleeping. So I decided not to wake her, and I carried her.

When we were back at camp she was still sleeping and I was going to put back in Serena`s tent but before I could, I could hear a growl near her tent and it was not made from our pokemon. So without thinking I took her to my tent and changed out of my swimsuit into my pajamas, and I changed Bonnie out of her swimsuit. I kept her close to me when we laid down.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where`s Bonnie?!" shouted Clemont. When I heard him I quickly got dressed and ran out. Before I could say something Serena interrupted me "She`s not in my tent!" "She`s not in my tent!" said Ash. "She`s in mine!" I said. Everyone looked at me with confused faces. At that moment Bonnie walked out yawning. Clemont quickly hugged her and said "Where were you?" She shrugged her shoulders. I then said "It`s my fault, I couldn`t sleep so I wanted to go swimming but Bonnie was outside and she wanted to go too, so I took her and when we were out there she fell asleep, when I took her back here I could hear growling near Serena`s tent, I was scared so I put her in mine, I`m sorry." Clemont hugged me and said "It`s alright, you were scared for her." Bonnie tugged on Clemont`s arm and said "Can we have breakfast now?"

After breakfast we continued our way to Lumiose city for a break, then we would make our way toward Snowbelle city for Ash`s last gym battle. On the way we saw a lot of different pokemon. When we passed a pound Bonnie said "Can we please go swimming?" "But we just did." I said. "It doesn't hurt to go swimming!" Serena said. I said "Okay." "Yay!" said Bonnie. So we decided we would have lunch at the pound and go swimming.

After swimming we dried off, made sure we had everything, and continued on. After hours and hours of walking it was getting dark. "I think we will be in Lumiose city tomorrow morning" said Clemont, while we were eating dinner. After dinner we got our pajamas on and told stories to each other. When we were done it was time for bed. Bonnie wanted to sleep in my tent but Clemont said she had to sleep in Serena`s tent. I then went to my tent, laid down, and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I was asleep I heard someone step on a stick. At first I thought it was someone going to the bathroom but I saw a shadow that did not look like anyone I knew! I was scared at that moment, I no choice but to go outside and investigate.

When I was outside I saw a grown woman but she talked like a child, she had long green hair and a red suit. "Can I pwease have milk?" she said. I was shaking and finally said "S-sure." I went to my backpack and got a glass of milk for her. When I was handing it to her my hand was shaking. After she drank it she said "You don't have to be afraid of me." "Me, afraid of you, no" "Well I suppose you want to know my name, I`m Sabrina the gym leader of Saffron city." When I heard her name my heart sank! When I was about 8 I read a paper my mom kept when I was two and it said a gym leader who is psychic! "Can you please walk with me to the pond?" she said. I said "Of course."

While we were walking she said "I heard you have someone traveling with you who challenged me in my gym." "Ash?" I said, She nodded. "Can you tell him I spoke to you?" she said. I said "Why?" she said "I just want you to, ok?" I nodded "I must go now, maybe you will see me later." She gave me a saffron flower, then she vanished. I went back to the camp and it looked like time did not pass.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I awoke the next morning I still had the saffron flower in my hand. I decided to get dressed, get out of my tent, and ask Ash if he ever battled Sabrina. When I reached for my bag my pachirisu and buneary popped out! I almost screamed but I immediately covered my mouth. After that I searched my bag for my clothes. But while I was looking I found an empty glass that had a few drops of milk in it! When I saw it I was creeped out. But when I found my clothes I changed out of my pajamas and went out of my tent.

When I was out I saw Serena and Bonnie eating breakfast, while Clemont was cooking and Ash was getting more food. I then approached Serena and Bonnie to sit down with them but I said "Ash?" "Yes?" he said. Serena threw me a mean look but I ignored it and asked "Did you ever battle a gym leader named Sabrina?" When Ash heard that name he dropped his plate. "S-Sabrina?" he said. I said "Yes." Serena then jumped into the conversation and said "Why did you ask him that!?" "Who is Sabrina?" asked Bonnie. I said "Well your all going to think I`m crazy but, last night I heard someone step on a twig and I assumed it was one of you but I saw a shadow that was not one of yours, so I decided to investigate and I came across a women that talked like a child and I talked with her and she gave me this flower." I showed it to them, it was purple with a yellow inside. "You`re crazy!" said Serena. "She isn't." interrupted Clemont. "You can`t get a saffron flower in the Kalos region, in fact the only place you get a saffron flower is in the Kanto region!" "That's where Saffron city is." said Ash. "I stand corrected." said Serena. Bonnie said "So, all you said was true?" I nodded my head "Then how?" asked Ash. "It must be a miracle." said Serena. I said "But why me?" Everyone shrugged they`re shoulders. Clemont then said "We should be going to Lumiouse city now." Everyone nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About 2 hours later after we ate breakfast we finally made it to Lumiouse city! "We`re finally here!" said Bonnie. The first thing we did when we were there is we went to the pokemon center. After our pokemon were healed Serena saw a pokemon trainer making a pokevision video. Serena then said "I`m going to make another pokevision video!" See the first time she did it was already good but I guess she is that ambitious to make another video. "Well, we are taking a little brake from traveling." I said. "That`s a great idea Serena!" said Ash. We made our way to the pokevision booth.

"Hi we would like to rent a pokevision camera." said Clemont. "Sure thing, here it is." said the man running the booth. "We also have an excellent wardrobe." "Thanks!" said Serena. "Hey, Stacie you should make a video!" said Serena. "Huh, what would I do during it?" Serena said "Sing." I said "Serena I can`t sing and how would you know if I could?" Serena then said "I heard you in the shower when we were young." I had a shocked expression on my face. "I never heard you sing before." said Clemont. I swallowed then said "I have to go to the bathroom!" and ran off.

When I came out of the bathroom I could not find Clemont, Serena, Ash, or Bonnie. I then came out of the pokemon center and went to the Lumiouse city tower. And to my surprise they were all their getting ready to film Serena, she was in a big rose gown. I then walked up to Bonnie, when she saw me she ran up to me and said "Can you help Clemont be confident to do a video so he can get a wife?" I then said "Bonnie, I think Clemont is the shy type like me so he just fells shy around new people." "Then how come you want to be an actress and you don't like having the camera on you, does that mean you`re like Clemont and you love him so you want to m-." I then covered Bonnie`s mouth so nobody could hear. I said "Yes Bonnie, I do want to be an actress and I`m like Clemont, and I do have feelings for him." She said with glee "I knew it, I knew it you do like him!" I had a smirk on my face but was still worried Clemont would turn around but he didn't. And before you knew it Serena was done with doing all of her filming.

We then went back to the pokevision booth to edit it but when we got there the man at the booth was gone and it had a sign that said "back in 3 hours." Serena then said "Well that's just great we have to wait for 3 hours just to edit it!" But before I could calm her down a female with a burgundy dress, a male with purple hair, and a short man that looked like a meowth. The man with the purple said "I see you have to wait a while to edit a video, well we can fix that with our building just across the road." Clemont said "I don't remember a building there." But still they lead us to it and I did not trust it but I was ready for any horrible surprises. They then should a video were the female in the dress had terrible acting. But my big mouth got me in trouble and I said "No offensive but you don't have good acting." I immediately covered my mouth, and the female said "How dare you, why I will-!" When she saw me I was hiding behind Serena. "Why I`m sorry." She said. I said "I`m to." Then they decided they have to reshoot and the took Fenniken, Dedene, and Pikachu. The almost took buneary, pacarisu, and amura, but I stepped back.

They then took them outside without us and we immediately knew something was not right so we ran outside and up in the sky we saw team rocket with the pokemon in a cage at the bottom! Ash sent out his fletchling and told him to follow team rocket`s balloon and I felt scared for Serena.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a while we finally heard back from fletchling. She said that team rocket had fenniken,dedene,and Pikachu in a place where there were hills. We then headed out to find the pokemon.

When we finally found the pokemon team rocket were filming another video and of course Jessie was bad at acting. But we saw dedene and Pikachu running through a river but fenniken wasn't, I knew why. It`s because fenniken hates getting dirty like Serena. But she then ran to her but team rocket sent out there pokemon to try and stop her! James sent out inkay, he used cybeam and it hit Serena! That was when I drew the line and I ran across the river to try and reach Serena, but I was stopped by a cybeam that hit on my leg! I collapsed right to the ground and I inched back to Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash. I mouthed "sorry" to Serena, she nodded her head and mouthed "I forgive you." I then tried to walk but I collapsed once again, but I was quickly helped by Bonnie and Clemont. Bonnie then decided to stay with me while she put a bandage on my leg, it was badly bruised and later nurse joy told me it almost broke.

But not long after that Serena successfully got fenniken with just a bruise on her foot! While team rocket tried to get Serena`s fenniken back Ash quickly sent his Pikachu out and used thunderbolt. I said to myself "It looks like I`m not the only one who had romance today."

We then went back to the pokemon center to develop the video Serena did. After Serena, fenniken, and I got cleaned up they showed us the video. As it started playing Serena was in the gown and fenniken was in a magenta bow, they were dancing and playing.

After the video was over Serena asked "How was it?" "That was awesome!" said Ash. Before I could say anything the man who worked at the booth said "There is one more video." I then thought "Oh no, what is it?" The video started with me in it! I thought "Oh no, please don't tell me!" I then started singing a song I wrote for Serena!

"The sun rises and flowers bloom, one heart finds love. If you ever feel afraid I will always be there. Nothing will ever hurt you I will keep you safe, two hearts two souls, is love is forever. Two minds will hold these hearts together, one part of living is love, I will always love you! Forget the time we used to fight, you grow up to fast. You have to make it last, nothing will ever hurt you I will keep you safe! Two hearts two souls is love is forever, two minds will hold these hearts together. One part of living is love, I will always love you! Nothing will ever change that, Love. Two hearts two souls is love is forever, two minds will hold these hearts together, Two hearts two souls is love is forever, two minds will hold these hearts together. One part of living is love, I will always, love you."

My heart was beating so fast that it was almost as fast as the speed of sound. After the video ended Clemont looked at me and said "You have a beautiful voice." I blushed. Bonnie looked at me with a face that I knew that she filmed me singing. I said "Bonnie, did you film me singing?" She said "No." But I kept staring at her and she finally said "Alright, I did film you I just wanted to hear you because Serena said you had a beautiful voice." "It`s alright Bonnie, just don't do it again." I said, she nodded. Then Ash screamed "Next stop, Snobelle city!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Surprisingly nothing really happened on our way to Snowbelle city! It was about 10:00 at night when we finally made it. Of course we were pretty tired when we were there so we decided to stay at a small inn. When we were there we got 2 rooms. After we unpacked we went to the gift shop and bought some winter clothes. After that we went to a restaurant that was close to the inn.

After a nice dinner we left. Bonnie tugged on my arm and said "Can we play in the snow?" "I think it's a little late." I said. She made a pouty face. "But tomorrow Serena, you, and I can go ice skating!" She smiled and started running toward the inn. After we got back to our rooms Serena and I were ready for bed, but not Bonnie. After I got my night gown on Bonnie asked me "Can you sing me a lullaby?" I said "I know where this is going." She handed me a tiny camera that was hidden in her hair. "Bonnie I told you not to try and film me while I sing, and why are you trying to record me while I sing? Bonnie said "Okay, I was going to give Clemont the video." "Did he ask you do film me?!" "No" said Bonnie. I sighed of relief. "I just wanted him to know you like him." said Bonnie. "Bonnie, let me tell him at my own time." I said. Bonnie said "Okay" I told her "how about I just tell you a short story?" Bonnie nodded.

After I told her the story she instantly fell asleep. I kissed and said "Goodnight Bonnie." Serena looked at me and said "You have a way with children." "You do to." I said. She smiled at said goodnight.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I felt a hand shoving me when I woke up, it was Bonnie. "Can we go ice skating?" she said. I said "Maybe we should eat breakfast and then go." Bonnie said "Oh alright." I got up and I did not see Serena. I said "Where`s Serena?" Bonnie said "She`s in the bathroom." I nodded.

I got dressed and went to the lobby where I found Clemont, Ash, Bonnie, and Serena talking. Serena looked at me and said "Finally, we can eat breakfast!"

After breakfast I told Bonnie to get there winter clothes on. "Where are you going?" asked Clemont. "We are ice skating, what are you and Ash going to do?" I said. "We were thinking of going to the pokemon center to train for the gym battle." Clemont said. After Bonnie, Serena, and I got our winter clothes on we headed out.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the lake. Bonnie shouted "Yay, were finally here!" Serena said "What are we waiting for let`s get our skates on!" After we got our skates on I stepped on the ice to make sure it was safe, and it was! We then started skating for about an hour until, I heard a crack! I turned around and saw a crack under Serena! I said "Serena, hold out your hand and reach for mine!" I could see on her face she was scared to death, but she held out her hand. I reached for it and held on to it. I then dragged her to the side I was on and I stood on the crack while Serena fell face forward onto the ice next to Bonnie. When she got up she shouted "What was that for?!" I said "You`ll thank me later." I took a step forward and I fell through the ice! I could hear Serena scream "STACIE!" and all I could see was the sky before I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SERENA`S POV

When Stacie fell through the ice I knew I had to do something. I could see her barely staying awake and she was sinking! I took off my jacket and put it under so she could grab onto it so I could pull her out. She grabbed it and I pulled her out. She had purple lips, and was knocked out! When I turned around I saw Bonnie who was frozen with shock and she said "We have to go back to Snowbelle city!" We were caught in a snowstorm at the time. I then said "No we have to find shelter, we won`t survive if we try to go back!" Bonnie then said "How are we going to find shelter?!" I looked around and I saw an igloo! "We can make our way to that igloo." I was carrying Stacie in my arms while Bonnie was following me.

When we made our way there it was about 3 minutes but it felt like an hour. The first thing I did was set Stacie down and I put my coat on her, I knew I was younger and more sensitive but I wasn't the one who fell through ice and saved my sister. I then decided to go out and try to find twigs to make a fire. I told Bonnie "I`m going to try and find twigs and possibly help, stay with Stacie." She nodded with a tear in her eye.

When I went out I found some twigs and when I was going to go back inside I just tried and shouted "HELP!" nothing responded. I turned around to go back inside but I heard someone call my name! I turned around and there I saw a woman that had a red suit and long green hair! When I looked back I remembered Stacie`s description of Sabrina! When I put the details together it matched the details! I then accidently said out loud "I`m going crazy, you can`t be Sabrina!" The woman said "But I am, and I owe your sister." I then said "Why and how do you need to repay her?" "She gave me milk and told Ash about how she saw me, and how I repay her is that I have brought Ash and Clemont here to her." "T-thank you!" She nodded and disappeared, after about a minute Ash and Clemont appeared running! When I saw them I was crying and the first question Clemont asked "Is Stacie and Bonnie alright?!" I said "Bonnie is fine, but Stacie fell in the ice!" After I said ice Clemont looked like Bonnie was severely injured. He ran inside and when he came out he was carrying Stacie and Bonnie was behind him. I then said "We have to get back to Snowbelle city!"

When we finally got back we rushed to the pokemon center. When Clemont explained that she fell through ice nurse joy rushed her to the human health floor she put her on a bed and said "You and the little girl need to rest too, to make sure none of you have gotten sick." She then brought Bonnie and me two beds. After Clemont, Ash, and Nurse Joy left, Bonnie and I got in our beds. I got a book out of my backpack and started reading when Bonnie asked "Will Stacie be ok?" I said "I`m sure she`ll be fine." I then began reading the book to Bonnie to calm her. About once or twice I looked over at Stacie, knowing that I lied a little bit to Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I tried opening my eyes but all I could see at the time was the ceiling, wait the ceiling?! That means Serena and Bonnie got me back to Snowbelle city! That thought had motivated me to try to open my eyes. I kept trying for about 5 minutes until I finally opened them and the first thing I saw was Serena reading a book to Bonnie. I whispered "S-Serena?" When she heard that little voice she and Bonnie instantly looked at me! Serena put the book down and shouted "You`re awake!" Serena and Bonnie had excited faces. "I`m going to tell Nurse Joy you`re awake!" said Serena. "I`m going to tell Clemont and Ash that you woke up!" said Bonnie. While they ran off in excitement I smiled and waited.

When Serena, Bonnie, Nurse Joy, Ash, and Clemont came in they looked at me with shocked faces. Pachirisu and buneary went on my shoulders looking really happy for my recovery. Nurse Joy said "This is impossible!" I asked "How is what impossible?" "That you woke up even though it`s only been an hour, and when I researched you would be sleeping for about 10 hours." You should have seen the look on everyone`s faces after Nurse Joy finished her sentence. I thought in my mind "It's a miracle!" I asked "Serena?" She said "Yes?" "How did Clemont and Ash find us?" I asked "Well, I went outside of an igloo we put you in to gather twigs to make a fire but I tried to yell for help, when nobody responded I went to go back inside but I heard someone call my name and when I turned around and I saw Sabrina, When I accidently spoke out loud she said she owed you for giving her milk so she led Clemont and Ash to us." said Serena. Ash then shouted "I knew I heard something to come and find you!" Bonnie asked "What do you mean?" Ash said "While I was training for the gym battle I heard a voice in the wind that said "Your friends Serena, Bonnie, and Stacie are in trouble." I immediately ran and Clemont asked "Where are you going?!" I then said "Serena, Bonnie and Stacie are in trouble!" At that moment Clemont ran after me." "Wow" said Serena. Clemont said "do you think you will all be alright tomorrow?" I said "probably." Then Ash shouted out "Then I can have my gym battle tomorrow!" Serena said "Ok, if we are alright we can have the gym battle." Nurse Joy entered the room and said "Its time for you three all to rest, it`s about 9:00 at night." I then said it`s that late all ready?" Bonnie sulked "Ok." After Clemont, Ash, and Nurse Joy left Serena, Bonnie and I went to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I heard a voice that called my name that woke me up and when I opened my eyes Serena was nudging me. She said "How are you feeling?" I said "I`m fine." "Well Bonnie and Clemont went down to the gift shop to get you a get well present." Serena said. I could see on her face she was jealous. I said "Thank you for saving me." She said with a pouty face "I know, you don't have to thank me." "How is Ash and you?" I said. Serena said "Oh please, he barley notices me now that he almost has all the gym badges." I said "Well, maybe he wants to wait after he gets the last gym badge so he could give you a very nice gift." She made a face and said "And how would you know that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

After a while Bonnie and Clemont came up with an eevee plushie. That's when Serena started to tear up a bit but nobody but me noticed. I thanked them both, when Bonnie said "Clemont picked it out!" I then said "Oh did he?" Clemont was blushing, and I thought Bonnie was lying. Ash then came running up and said "Let`s eat breakfast and go to the gym!"

Surprisingly nothing really happened during the battle but Ash won! After he received the badge Serena was going to go up and congratulate him but Ash went in to his bag and gave Serena a Fennekin necklace! You should have seen Serena`s face when he gave her the necklace, it looked like he proposed to her! "How about we go to Camphrier Town?" said Clemont. Bonnie shouted "Camphrier Town, we don't want to get in trouble with Princess Allie!" I then said "How could I ever forget?" See princess Allie is about Bonnies age but she is a spoiled little brat that when we first met her she stole the pokefluit because it was pretty and we needed that to wake up Snorlax and when Ash won a battle with her she promised to give us the pokefluit and she wanted Pikachu, but when Ash won she wanted him to hand Pikachu over! Oh but the worst for me was that she wanted Clemont! But the good thing is, is that he escaped. But the reason I don't ever want to go back is because the guy she probably had feeling for ran away, I don't think she would forget that! But Serena and Ash voted to go back so it was 3 to 2 (counting Clemont.) So Bonnie and I had no choice but to comply.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Again nothing really happened on our way to Camphrier town. We were finally there. We went to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon. After we healed our pokemon we went to visit Snorlax, we were pretty sure he was asleep, but when we got there he was dancing! In fact almost everyone in town was dancing! When we asked why they were dancing the mayor said "Princess Allie will have a ball at her palace tomorrow night!" Serena said to me "Are you happy now that we went to Camphrier town?" I said "Oh quit being a smart alec." You should have seen her face. Clemont then said "How about we attend?" Bonnie shouted "Are you kidding me, I`m not putting a foot back in her palace!" I said "I`ll give her one more chance." Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "Ok, I guess I give her one more chance too." Serena shouted "Let`s go get ball gowns!" I could see Bonnie didn't like Serena`s idea of having fun so I said "The ball isn't till tomorrow night so, how about we go swimming?" Serena said "Ok, I guess we should do it tomorrow because we wouldn't have anything else to do." "Well I guess we should check into a motel and get our swimsuits on." said Ash

So after we checked into our room, we got our swim suits on. We arrived at the pool bonnie jumped straight in and we needed to put sunscreen on her but we immediately called her back out. After we sprayed each other Bonnie was the first to jump in again! We then all jumped in, we were lucky that we had the pool to ourselves the whole time.

We swam for about 2 hours until Bonnie tugged on my hand to come down with her but when I put my head down I saw her heading towards a big lid that looked like it was leading in to a tunnel! I tugged on Serena`s hand and I pointed down, she understood and went down with me. When we saw Bonnie tugging the lid we swam quickly to her, but it was too late she tugged the lid out and it sucked all three of us down to a tunnel that was flooded, we were quickly running out of air but the lid was closing so I sent of buneary to get Clemont and Ash`s attention. After the lid closed we almost drowned but I remembered I had a tank with air in it so we had to share it until the room drained out. When it did we looked around for a way out, we didn't find one but Serena found a hallway and I found a logo that had a flare sign! I the whispered to Serena and Bonnie "We are in Team Flare`s hideout." When I finished my sentence Serena and Bonnie gasped really loudly. When we tried to continue on down the hallway a team Flare guard saw us and shouted "What are you kids doing here!?" I simply said to Bonnie and Serena "Run!" The guard called in for backup and before you knew it there were 3 guards running after us! We kept running for a little bit until Bonnie tripped while we were going up the stairs to the roof! I grabbed her hand while Serena grabbed the other but one guard grabbed Bonnie`s leg! I kicked him in the face while Serena through her shoes at him, surprisingly he let go!

We continued up the stairs and about 5 minutes later we were on the roof! The guard shouted "Nowhere to run!" We thought it was the end of us but in the corner of my eye I saw Clemont and Ash! I said to Serena and Bonnie "Jump!" Serena looked at me and said "What are you crazy!?" I heard the guard`s footsteps coming closer and I said to Serena "Just do it, take Bonnie with you!" Serena was still uneasy but when she saw Ash and Clemont she still was scared but she jumped with Bonnie in her arms! I wasn't jumping till I knew Serena was at the ground safely. When I saw Ash catch Serena and Bonnie I was starting to jump but then I saw the guards running up! I jumped off but a guard caught my hair! I was really scared but I knew Serena was brave for me when she saved me from dying of hypothermia so I had to be brave for her! The guard was reaching for something in his pocket! I did not want to find out what it was so I punched his hand that was holding my hair. When he let go I was free! While I was falling I was crying to know if I would make it! When I saw the ground near me I was expecting to be on the ground laying lifeless. But when I opened my eyes I saw I was being held by Clemont! He put me down and both of us were blushing! Clemont said to me "Are all of you alright?" We all said yes. "How did you even end up here?" said Ash. "Well, Bonnie was tugging a lid and we tried to pull her away but it was too late, we were pulled into a tunnel we were running out of air so we tried to swim out but the lid was closing so Stacie sent up her buneary to warn you guys, when the lid closed the water drained out we tried looking for an exit but I found a hallway, Stacie whispered to us that we were in Team flare`s hideout, Bonnie and I gasped so loud that a guard came and started to chase after us so we ran, he called for backup then Bonnie tripped Stacie and I grabbed her arms but a guard grabbed her leg so Stacie kicked him in the face and I through my shoes at him." explained Serena. Clemont started to say "Well you are all safe and sound let`s go back to Camphrier town." We nodded and walked back.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When I woke up I checked to see if Serena and Bonnie were still in the room, Bonnie was still sleeping but Serena was gone. So I got dressed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and wrote down some possible things I could have on my gown. When Bonnie woke up she asked "Where`s Serena?" I said "I don't know, when I woke up she wasn`t here, but I`m sure she is ok." "I was thinking, do you really think someone that we haven't seen in a while will let us into her ball and that a boy she liked ran away." said Bonnie. I said "You`re right, I hope that just asking if we can attend her ball won`t make an outrage." Someone knocked on the door. I opened it, it was Serena. "What are you both talking about?" Bonnie answered "We were talking about how Princess Allie would throw a fit if we ask to attend the ball." I shook my head at her. I then said "Anyways, I was writing down some stuff I could have on my ball gown." "Can you write down things that I could have for my gown?" said Serena. "Me too!" shouted Bonnie. I said "Well, do you girls really want to miss breakfast just to say what you want on you gown?" "Never Mind!" said Bonnie and Serena at the same time.

After breakfast Bonnie said "Can Serena, Stacie, and I go to the tailor`s to get our ball gowns?" I said "Bonnie, I think all of us should go to Princess Allie`s castle and see if we can reason with her to go to her ball?" Bonnie said "Oh fine!" "I can`t wait to see how this goes." Serena said sarcastically.

When we arrived we knocked on the gate but when her butler came out he drove us away but Ash saw an opening in her garden. We snuck in and it just so happened that Princess Allie was outside around her garden. "How dare you sneak in here!" said Princess Allie. She almost called her security but when she saw Clemont she stopped, put her fan in front of her mouth and made flirtatious eyes at him, she was just asking for it! Bonnie was the first to speak and she said "Look, we don't want any trouble is it ok if we attend your ball?" She said "Oh, of course you can attend the ball." I said "Ok, this is too easy what do you want?" She responded "Oh I don't want anything, oh wait there is one condition for you to come to the ball, I need Clemont to be my date." I couldn't take it anymore and I shouted "Why you little!" When everyone was looking at me I said shyly "Oh, uh sorry, sorry, sorry." I was backing up into a bush, that's when Serena said "Stacie, you`re going to get your hair tangled in the bush." I said "No I won`t!" But I did. After everyone heard me say "I`m stuck" Clemont ran and got my hair untangled. When Princess Allie saw Clemont she shouted to me "How dare you, I should put you in the dungeon!" Bonnie shouted at her "What did she do?!" "She was stealing Clemont from me!" she responded. I shouted "He was just helping me getting untangled!" Princess Allie was getting ready for me to get punched into the ground. But she sighed and said "Fine, let`s battle if I win Clemont will be my date for the ball but you still get to go, and if you win he can be your date and you and your friends will go to the ball." To make sure she was fair I said "and if you don't mean what you said not one of us will go." This made her go mad but she said "I mean what I mean!" I said "Okay then, lets battle.

After the battle, I won! But I was going easy on her to be fair. When her final pokemon fainted she said "Ok, you win." I said "Princess Allie I`m sure someone about your age will come to your ball and will want to dance with you." She said "I`m honored by your kindness and good sportsmen ship, for that you have my permission to wear any of the royal gowns, or to use the royal tailors." I said "Thank you, you have been generous, I think we should go." She said "Okay." We left.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After we got back from The Palace Serena, Bonnie, and I went to the tailor`s. When we entered the lady at the desk said "The tailor will be with you in, an hour." Bonnie said "Well, Princess Allie told us that we have permission to use the royal tailor." "Ah yes, Princess Allie said that 3 girls would arrive sometime today that could use the royal tailor, but what are your names?" said the Lady. "Serena, Bonnie, Stacie." We said. The Lady looked at her computer and said "Why yes that is the girl`s names, please follow me." We followed her.

She led us to a room with a lot of fancy outfits. The Lady said "The tailors will be here in a minute." She left. All three of us sat down and talked. "What are you going to put on you gowns?" asked Bonnie. I said "Maybe we should reveal what our gowns look like tonight while we are getting dressed?" Serena shouted "That's a great idea, it will be a surprise!" At that moment a woman that had long red hair walked in wearing a blue blouse. She said "I`m Mallory, who will want to go first to design their gown?" Bonnie stood up and started jumping up and down saying "Me, me, me!" Serena said "But we`ll be outside to make it a surprise." Mallory said "So, when you`re ready to go you want me to put the gown in a bag?" We nodded. Mallory then said "Well I suggest you get out if you want to make it a surprise." Serena and I went out into the waiting room.

When Bonnie came out Mallory said "Who`s next?" I looked at Serena and said to her "You can go." Serena said "I`m next." She went with Mallory into the designing area. I asked Bonnie "What do you think of your gown?" Bonnie said "I love it, I`m only going to say that it`s yellow." "So, do really know what you want to do at the ball?" I said. "Not really, I guess I will dance a little bit with Princess Allie, I just hope you`re right that a boy her age will dance with her." I nodded. Bonnie looked at me and said "What do you want to do at the ball?" I was blushing and said "Uh, uh, well you know." I said. Bonnie looked at me and said "You want to dance with my big brother?" I was covering my mouth by trying not to laugh. I said "Yes Bonnie that's exactly what I want to do." She chuckled. Serena came out and said "Stacie, it`s your turn." I stood up and went in.

After I came back out Bonnie said what color is it?" I said "Sky blue." "That sounds beautiful!" said Serena. "Here are your dresses, only take them out when you put them on." said Mallory. We nodded and left, we couldn't believe that the ball was tonight and we only had 4 more hours to get ready!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When we got back to our room I said "We only have 3 more hours till the ball starts!" Serena said "It`s time to reveal the gowns!" We got the bag and we brought our gowns out ( My gown albu_261653719_00-1. ) (Serena`s gown cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=3666157) (Bonnie`s gown . )

After everyone shown off their gown Serena said "Wow, all of them are perfect!" Bonnie and I said "Thanks." Serena then said "Now enough chit chat, we have to get ready and we have to look fabulous!" We all put nail polish on, put makeup on, decided what our hair would look like, and what hair accessories we would put on. After we were done we left the room and started going down to the lobby. When we got there Ash and Clemont were waiting. I will describe what we looked like, I had my hair in a long braid, I had the color lavender on my nails, I had a small tiara on my head, and I wore no makeup. Serena had her hair put in a bun, she had ruby red nail polish on her nails, she didn't wear anything on her head, and she wore pink lipstick with peach eye shadow. Bonnie had her hair straight, she wore no nail polish, she had a fake diamond barrette, and wore no makeup. After we walked down the stairs Clemont said "You all look beautiful." I looked at him and smiled. Ash said "How about we start heading out?" We all nodded.

When we arrived the bouncer for the ball asked us "Do you have an invitation?" Before someone could answer we heard "Ahem!" we looked and saw Princess Allie looking at us and she said to the bouncer "I didn't send them an invitation because I didn't have time, but they are able to attend." He nodded and said "Alright, come in." We went in, I felt like I was being watched!

When we were in we went our separate ways. Ash and Serena went with each other, Clemont and I went with each other, and Bonnie to go and try to find Princess Allie. Clemont asked me while I was blushing "So umm do you want to dance?" I said "I`d like that." He took my hand and we danced for a while.

After a while, we were dancing my favorite slow song came on! I didn't know what to do but I thought in my head "Okay, first kiss here I go!" I almost kissed him but someone said "Excuse me, may I have this dance?" It was a girl that was about my age, she had long red hair and she wore a lavender ball gown. Clemont said "Um" but I said "It`s alright, it`s about time I catch up with Bonnie and Serena." Clemont said to the girl "Okay." I left and went to look for Bonnie and Serena but I kept an eye on the girl dancing with Clemont.

When I finally found Bonnie she was at the table full of food getting desert, Serena was still dancing with Ash. When bonnie saw me she said "How come you`re not with Clemont?" I said "Well, another girl is dancing with him for a bit but I`m sure it means nothing." I looked back to Clemont I saw the girl flirting with him! She even tried to kiss him! I was mad and sad at the same time so I ran off crying into the bathroom. Bonnie was following me shouting "Wait Stacie it`s not true!"

While I was crying Bonnie came in and said "Stacie, I know Clemont is not that dumb to fall for a woman he just met." I said "I know, it`s just that I don't know what to do." Bonnie looked at me and said "Alright, it`s one thing to mess with my friends, but it`s another thing to try to flirt with my brother who already has a sweetheart, don't worry I will "calmly" speak to her!" I said "No wait, I will take care of her she is my age after all." Bonnie nodded.

I waited for the girl to stop dancing with Clemont and go to the bathroom. When she finally did I said "You may think that you weren`t flirting with Clemont, but no I saw you, you tried to kiss him!" She said to me in a mean tone "Um excuse me but how could a handsome young man fall in love with a pathetic, stupid, and ugly girl?" I almost lost my temper and said "Well for instant I was with him longer than you were so if you kissed him what would he do?" "Oh of course he would enjoy it." I said "No, he barely knows you and would think you are crazy!" She said "Well, how do you even know he loves you?" I was about to punch her in the face but instead I said "Ok, if you think you want to be his girlfriend ask Bonnie." "Who?" She said. I said "That is Clemont`s little sister, so go ask her if it`s ok to date him." She said "Uh, no." I said "Why not?" She said "I don't feel like it." I said "who are you anyway?" She said "my name is Selena from Lumiouse city, and it just so happens that Clemont is from Lumiouse city." I said "My name is Stacie from- wait, how did you know that Clemont is from Lumiouse city?" "Well, um he told me?" I said "Well, he doesn`t tell anybody where he was born when they just met!" She was cringing and said "Well, I-I, I got nothing." I shouted "Aha!" She said "Well it`s been nice talking to you but, I got to go!" she ran off!" I chased after her and Bonnie asked "What`s going on?" I said "Go get Ash, Serena, and Clemont!" she ran to get them.

When I finally caught up to her we were near the fountain and Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, and Ash were right behind me. When Selena stopped I said "Who are you?!" Selena pulled the clothes off and we saw Jessie, James, and Meowth!" Jessie said "I wasn`t trying to get Clemont, I was trying to make you lose your patience!" I was still pretty mad. I shouted "Why did you want me to lose my patience?" She said "I wanted to be a better actress than you." I said "Really?! That`s why you made me jealous?!" She said "Yes, and I got it so there is no need to battle I`m just a better actress." They left. Bonnie was going to go after them and I said "Let her go, she needs the confidence more than I do."

I sat down at the fountain with Clemont and he said "I`m sorry I didn't know that Selena was Jessie." I said "don't blame yourself, this time they had a good disguise." He looked at me and said "well I`m sorry I didn't spend too much time with you." I said "It`s ok, but I wouldn't say you didn't spend to muck time with me." He said "What makes you say-?" At that moment I kissed him on the lips!" I had my eyes closed but I could tell he had his eyes open for about a minute. After about 3 minutes Bonnie charged out and shouted "Finally!" When I heard her voice I stopped kissing him and blushed. Ash and Serena came out to get Bonnie but they saw us and they blushed.

After the ball ended, we were walking back to the motel. I looked up at the moon. I saw Sabrina in the moon, she winked and said "Well done."


	17. Epilouge

Epilogue

Stacie grew up to be a famous actress until she was 28. Clemont became a famous inventor. When he and Stacie were 29 Clemont proposed to Stacie at the Lumiouse city Tower, of course she said yes! They got married on February 14th. After 5 years when they got married she had triplets! 2 girls 1 boy, the girls were Esther and Bonnie. The boy was named Calum. Serena became a fashion designer and was Stacie`s maid of honor. Ash proposed to her when she thought he was going to leave, she told Stacie that she almost had a heart attack. Ash and Serena got married on March 18th. They had a daughter and son, Allie and Brock. Bonnie became an excellent baker, she never got married but she had a lot of best friends.


	18. Deleted Scene

DELETED SCENE

We decided that we would go camping till we would head out to Lumiouse city. When we finally found a good spot to camp we unpacked and planned to stay camping for about two days.

When we finished unpacking it was about noon, so we ate lunch and Bonnie asked "Can we go swimming?" Clemont said "How about after lunch?" Serena said "We can`t go swimming after we ate, we hate to wait 30 minutes." I said "Oh Serena that is just a myth." "Oh, ok if you think it`s a myth you can go and I`ll wait." I said "Okay, you`ll just waist 30 minutes of your life."

After we finished lunch we got our swimsuits on and put sunscreen on. When we arrived at a wide stream Bonnie and I were the first ones in because it was so freaking HOT. Serena decided to wait on the grass, once or twice she asked me "Do you feel anything?" I shook my head. After 30 minutes she finally came in and said "I stand corrected."

After about an hour I felt the water getting higher and higher by the minute. After 5 minutes I said "Am I the only one feelling the water is getting higher?" Ash said "No I feel it too." Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont also said they felt it too. I said "I think we should-!" Before I could say anything else the water started to get higher and higher very quickly! I shouted to Serena "Serena, hold Bonnie`s hand!" She nodded. I swam back to the surface but I could barely reach it. When I thought I was done for I felt someone grabbed my hand, it was Clemont! I saw Serena trying to get out of the water I grabbed her hand. When I reached her out of the water I made sure Bonnie was with her but when I looked at her hand there was only a piece of her swim suit! When I saw it I said "What did you do?!" Serena looked at her hand and said "I don't know, one moment I held her hand another moment she`s gone!" I looked at the stream but so far I could not see her anywhere! I kept looking and I finally saw her! I immediately jumped in everyone looked at me and Serena said "Are you crazy?!" When I saw her again I swam down to her and I took her hand and swam up. I thought Bonnie and I were going to drown but I reached up and Serena grabbed my hand and lift us up. When I was on solid ground I was coughing up water while Ash was giving CPR. When she was breathing she looked at me and said "Thank you." I nodded


	19. Credits

Credits

Author- PokeGirl 301

Creator of Pokemon- Satoshi Tajiri

Song inspiration- Dana Richards and Avia Butler

Stacie`s gown-

Serena`s gown-

Bonnie`s gown-


End file.
